13x1
by astheblackrosewilts
Summary: 13x1, I think, 2x5, 3x4, another Heero Mpreg, please R&R. It took a year but the new chapter is UP!
1. Since When Does Heero Yuy Get Sick?

A/N A tester to see if I should continue… Another Heero Mpreg, with Treize as the father this time. It was a review that inspired this fic, Sabrina-fowler asked if Treize was the father in my 6x1 mpreg fic and I started thinking what if he was, this scene just popped into my head and I just had to write it. I love the pairing 1x13x1 and I have never written anything for it, I'm pretty sure Treize is going to be the father, unless people completely hate that idea of course…

Rating: PG-13 for subject if Mpreg and language

Summary: 13x1, I think, 2x5, 3x4, another Heero Mpreg, really short, should I continue?

Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing? Why didn't anybody tell me.

**13x1 – Title Needed – Suggestions?**

Duo sighed softly as he woke, once again, to the sound of violent retching coming from the bathroom, he knew without turning over who the missing pilot would be, the same one it had been for the last week, the same one who it had been every day since they had moved into a safehouse with room only for the five of them to share a room with a bathroom next door. He also knew without looking that the other pilots would be staring at the door, Quatre looking like he wanted to jump up and help, Trowa holding him back, Wufei was sitting on the end of their bed, Duo could feel the weight on his feet, he would be watching the door worriedly waiting and listening for any signs of the sickness stopping.

What the hell was wrong with Heero, and since when did the perfect soldier get sick anyway?

###

"…You filthy, little slut, you fucking whore! I bet you don't even know who did it, do you? How many of them are you bending over and spreading your legs for? How many people did you beg to fuck you raw? How many…?"

Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei entered the safehouse and started at hearing the voice, they all recognised it, it was the voice that had, calmly and without regret, given an order to Heero that he knew the fifteen year old would interpret at an order to kill himself. Duo's mind registered the words the voice was speaking and he saw red.

The figure on the screen didn't have time to finish, a furious looking God of Death had sprung forwards, after breaking out of his shock and had unplugged the vid-phone, abruptly the figure and the voice vanished and, along with it, Heero's composure, the perfect soldier turned deathly white and probably would have collapsed if Wufei hadn't sprung forwards and steadied him.

"Now," Duo said pleasantly, his voice at odds with his expression. "Would someone," he looked pointedly at Heero, "like to tell me what the _hell_ was that about?" Duo was still looking furious, Heero winced

**TBC?**

A/N Well should I continue, it's just something that popped into my head, in case you haven't guessed it's a pregnant!Heero fic, my second.


	2. Don't Shoot the Messenger

For summary/disclaimer/etc see first chapter.

AN Longer than the last one, this was hard to write, it took me forever, or at least it felt that way and I'm still not completely happy with it but this way I can start on the next chapter, this isn't going to be updated as often as Urgent Call as I had that one mostly written before I even started to post it, I will be trying to update fairly frequently though, at least once a week.

**13x1 -Still Need a Title**

**Chapter 2**

Heero winced, flinching away from him and for a second Duo felt guilty at the expression on his friend's face, then Heero pulled violently out of Wufei's arms and lurched towards the bathroom, Duo sprinted after him, after hearing a particularly violent crash as Heero collided with a table in his haste to make it to the bathroom before throwing up.

Quatre winced as he heard the, now familiar, sounds of brutal retching drifting faintly through the wall, "Wufei, call Sally," he ordered.

Still pale from the scene they had walked in on and Heero's dramatic exit from the room Wufei nodded, almost shakily, and moved towards the secured vid-phone that Duo had slammed down, a few minutes ago, upon seeing the smashed screen he sighed and pulled out a slim cell phone, dialling a number he should have called a week ago.

###

Just over an hour later Sally Po pulled up outside the safehouse with a screech, thanking every god she could remember the name of, that she had at least been in the area to receive the call. According to the data given by Wufei, Heero Yuy had been violently ill every morning for at least a week and had started throwing up an hour ago, according to the latest call, less than ten minutes ago, he was showing no signs of stopping. Normally this would just have been classified as a simple bug but this was Heero Yuy. Considering it was him in this state she felt justified in abandoning any other prior commitments, sprinting into an unmarked van and driving halfway across the colony at speeds that would have put a gundam to shame.

The door opened for her and Quatre Winner's worried face came into view as he explained that the vomiting had slowed but Heero had collapsed from sheer exhaustion after trying to stand up.

"Have you any idea what it might be?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer, Quatre hesitated, he knew something or at least had a small idea, and it was plain from his face. "Quatre if you have any ideas I need to know."

"It might… it could… I think it may be something sexually transmitted…"

"What?!" She hadn't even known Heero knew what sex was. Besides who would he be sleeping with? The other pilots had hooked up together that she knew and she couldn't see him with Relena Peacecraft…

"Just… Just something J said," Upon seeing Sally's disbelieving face he explained reluctantly, "'bet you don't even know who did it do you? How many are you bending over and spreading your legs for you little slut?'"

An expression of disgust spread across Sally's face as she recalled the doctor and the urge to crush him with a mobile suit almost overcame her until she recalled that a patient was waiting for her.

"Thank you Quatre, she nearly bumped into Wufei as she turned round towards the room Quatre was indicating and she looked at him quizzically, looking for any more information he could give her.

"He's asleep, Maxwell and Barton are with him, you can go in Sally."

She looked around him through the door and almost flinched visibly at the sight of Heero Yuy looking so vulnerable, even at the hospital, the first time she met him, he had looked more in control than he did now and that time he hadn't been surrounded by two gundam pilots who looked at her with threats clear in their eyes, 'hurt him and we'll kill you', 'fix him or else'. She wasn't sure what was wrong with the pilot of 01 but she was reverently starting to pray that the pilots believed in not shooting the messenger.

###

Looking at the set of results she concluded that they couldn't possibly be correct however the second set of results she was holding said exactly the same thing, as did the third. What were the chances of three sets of results all being incorrect and all being identical? Not very high, she suspected, probably something in the region of one in a billion. Now all she had to figure out was how the hell Heero Yuy had managed to get himself knocked up. Well, if all else failed she could always ask him…

And that was how Sally Po found herself trying to explain to an uncomprehending Heero Yuy why she wanted him to go for an ultrasound scan. Finally she decided to just tell him.

"Heero according to the test results you're pregnant and I would really like to remove the possibility of this being viable before I start concentrating on anything else!"

Really, she mused, she should have delivered the news in a gentler way. Preferably one that didn't involve a fainting Heero Yuy and four gundam pilots bursting into the room a few seconds after. How the hell they knew something was wrong she had no idea, they all had too much respect for their friend to invade his privacy by eaves dropping, but she suspected it was somehow connected to the reason a swaying Quatre was being held upright by Trowa.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Duo sounded furious and normally she would have been running for cover but she had more important things to worry about.

"Quatre, do you have an estate near here?"

"Yes…but why?"

"Winner estates are usually equipped with a private hospital aren't they?"

"Yes," Quatre Winner the strategiser had come to the forefront and she could see him trying to come up with a way to transport an ill gundam pilot and five gundams to the estate without getting caught. "Yes…" he muttered again absent-mindedly as he moved out of the room pulling a cell phone out of his pocket and starting to dial a number.

Holding up a hand to forestall any questions she tried to placate the murderous expressions on the faces of the other three, she wasn't suicidal after all. "I can't say anything you know that, I can say that I don't believe it's life threatening but I can't make any promises however I do know that if you kill me, gentlemen, then there will be no one to take care of Heero or no one with sufficient medical training anyway. At least not in midwifery," she muttered the last sentence under her breath.

"Sally..." she had never seen Duo look so lost before, "was Quatre right?"

"He might have been," she admitted grudgingly. Sexually transmitted indeed, if the data was right, then it was a pregnancy, she forced back a bitter laugh, now she just had to figure out how the hell Heero got himself into these messes, preferably without getting shot first.

**TBC**

AN Right, there's chapter 2, there probably wont be may updates for a while because I'm going on holiday tomorrow for 2 weeks and I wont have internet access, I'm also not taking my laptop –sobs-, hopefully though I'll be writing on holiday so I'll have lots of updates when I come back, I'm not making any promises though.


	3. Mission 1: Find Heero's Boyfriend

For disclaimer/rating/summary please see first chapter

AN Hope this chapter was worth the wait, please R&R

**Chapter 3**

Heero didn't say anything when he awoke, just looked at Sally, almost pleadingly, begging her to tell him that what she'd just said wasn't true, was impossible, that it was all a mistake. She couldn't give him any such reassurance though.

"Heero…" the voice was soft and gentle, not the sort of voice one usually uses with Heero 'perfect soldier' Yuy but he looked so alone, especially without his friends there, he looked so helpless lying there that she couldn't help it. "Heero, maybe it's time to call your lover... If this is right, and I can't see any reason besides the obvious to doubt it, he'll probably want to know, to be here…"

She trailed off in astonishment at the look of pure pain that was quickly being removed from her patient's face. The break in his voice told her that he was far from regaining his composure though.

"I… I don't know where he is right now, I haven't seen him in a few weeks and even if I knew where he was… even if I did know, it wouldn't make a difference. I couldn't call him, he can't know, they can't know… they would kill me.

Towards the end she got the feeling that he's forgotten about her presence in the room and she was forced to remind herself that this was a soldier who had self-destructed rather than be captured, death before surrender, what had happened to him?

She didn't believe however that there was much that could damage the relationship and understanding that the five pilots had, it couldn't be that bad… could it?

"Maybe you should try calling him… talking to them…" She whispered softly, reaching over hesitantly. Almost stopping as she saw him try to cover a flinch as she rested a tentative hand on his shoulder. When nothing happened he relaxed slightly and turned back to the window beside the bed.

'I miss you…' He whispered silently. 'I miss you so much Treize, come back, don't leave me… please.'

###

'How can he think that we'll kill him? How can he think that?" The tone of Duo Maxwell's thoughts was one of complete disbelief. He hadn't been listening in, more walking past and happening to overhear and he knew that the words weren't meant for his ears but still… Whatever Heero had done couldn't possibly be that bad.

He knew where Heero was coming from though and, once again, he cursed J to the depths of hell and back for making his best friend believe so totally that that he wasn't worthy of others affection and that even the slightest mistake was grounds for abandonment or even execution.

'Heero…' He promised feverently, 'If you managed to find someone who you trust enough to care about and who understands you enough for you to love them then I don't care who they are, what they look like or what side they're on.'

Granted the chances of Heero finding someone on 'their side' to fall for ware pretty obsolete as 'their side' consisted of the pilots, Sally, the Maguanacs and (on occasion) Relena Peacecraft.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed as a thought struck him. Heero wouldn't have been stupid enough to fall for someone who was just interested in a one night stand or sex would he. Of course not, that idea was dismissed as quickly as it had arrived, Heero was smart enough to realise that that could seriously endanger the war but that meant…

His eyes brightened with the anticipation of not one but two missions to complete; Mission 1 – make Heero understand that we are not going to abandon him and Mission 2 – find out who he's seeing.

He highly doubted that, no matter how missing Heero's lover was, there were very few people that they couldn't find if the five of them were all looking together. He had to find out who he was looking for though.

Plan in mind, 'Determined Duo' came to the forefront and he practically bounced off to find the others.

###

Treize Khushrenada didn't turn away from the cell window as he heard his uncle enter, he knew who it was after all and sure enough a few minutes later his uncle's nasal voice rang round the room.

"Have you come to your senses yet Treize?" The question and the voice that accompanied it gave him a clear insight into what he had come close to becoming, he shuddered. Once again thanking his unlikely saviour for showing him what he was actually doing.

"I'm sorry but I cannot condone the use of mobile dolls as replacement soldiers. The deaths are what are remembered in a war and to remove them form the equation will only serve to make the battle cheap and meaningless.

"Very well, I'm sorry it came to this Treize but you leave me with no choice. I'm not going to threaten you Treize, I know you, you won't respond to threats, so I'm going to leave you here wondering what I'm going to do because when it happens you'll have no warning."

Treize forced himself to watch his uncle silently, he knew that Dermail was still hoping that he would come to his senses and that he wasn't going to be beaten until it was decided that there was no other option, the Duke couldn't put a broken, beaten body in front of Romefellar. Until then the mental torture of anticipation was going to be his only companion when he was left in the dark again with only a blackened cell window to stare at.

"Oh before I forget," Treize looked at his uncle again, "You wouldn't happen to know where that traitor Marquise is would you?"

Years of schooling was the only thing that kept Treize's surprise and delight from showing, Zechs was alright, or according to Dermail he was anyway, it was the only thing he had to hold onto after all, now he could only hope for the same for Lady Une.

"I didn't think so, it truly must grate Treize that he ran like the coward he is and left you here to rot."

Dermail smirked at his nephew, who was watching him with an expressionless face, then he turned and left the cell, Treize would crack soon, he was only human after all.

**End Chapter 3**

AN Sorry for the long wait but I was on holiday, hope it was worth the wait, I have some more chapters of this story that just need to be copied up and edited so it shouldn't be so long before the next chapter. Anyway please review.****


	4. Treize Khushrenada!

AN Please R&R not many people reviewed the last chappie, I live for reviews. Thanks so much to the people who did review me.

Disclaimer/Summary/Rating please see first chapter

**Chapter Four**

Out of habit and, what Lucrezia had always laughingly called, paranoia, Zechs Marquise feigned sleep for a few minutes more after waking. Sensing nothing too wrong and hearing the reassuring hum of engines in the background he concluded that if he was going to be killed he would probably would have been already and if he was going to be tortured for information he probably wouldn't have woken in a comfortable bed.

Forcing his tired, aching muscles to respond he swung his feet over the side and stepped off the bed. Wincing at the light that hurt his eyes as he opened the door he set off towards the muffled sound of voices.

He frowned as he approached the closed door from which the voices were being emitted, he was positive he recognised one of them… Of course, it hit him, Duo Maxwell, the bane of OZ, the executionee that wasn't and, more importantly, a close colleague of Heero Yuy.

He knocked politely on the door, despite the urge to rush in, and, almost instantly, heard the 'enter' that floated through the thin glass pane.

His brow creased in thought as he looked at the man who was now watching him with a fixed, neutral, expression on his face, hadn't he once been associated with the five scientists?

"Yes?" The man probed when it became clear that he wasn't going to speak on his own.

"Oh… Of course… I was wondering if I could speak with Duo Maxwell please."

To his credit the man's face, Howard's his brain finally supplied him, didn't twitch. "Who?"

"I know you were on the vid phone to him a minute ago, I need to talk to him, I have some very important information for him… We actually I need to talk to Heero Yuy but I don't know how to get in contact with him.

He heard a sigh and then, "open the phone Howard, I might as well hear this, it's not like he can trace the call is it?"

Duo Maxwell didn't choke, didn't blink and didn't show any surprise as the screen was lifted, maybe he hadn't been the only one recognising voices. He couldn't say that the gundam pilot looked very pleased to see him though then again maybe that was only to be expected…

"Well, well, if it isn't the OZ traitor, if you think that just because you've seen the light that…"

"No!" He interjected quickly, effectively cutting off the talkative pilot. "I need to get a message to Heero Yuy, can you help me?"

"Depends don't it? What's the message? I mean, if it's something along the lines of 'die sonofabitch die' or 'I'll be back' or…"

"I need you to tell him that I know where _He_ is and I need his help getting him out."

From the look on the young man's face he could practically see the young man putting two and two together.

"Howie can you give us five please?"

Without a word but with a worried glance to the pilot on the screen and a warning glare to him the man left the room.

"You know who his lover is." It wasn't a question but Zechs nodded anyway. "Gonna tell me who it is and what you meant about needing his help?" Zechs' expression said it all, "yeah, thought not. What if I said that I honestly didn't care who it is, I just wanna help whoever my buddy's fallen so hard for." Zechs hesitated, "aw come on, I run and hide but I never tell a lie remember?"

"I know and I honestly believe that you think you won't care but…"

"Ok, ok I get it, it really is that bad. Hey," Duo looked hurt, "Why's he tell you and not me? You walk in on them or something?"

A deep flush rose on his cheeks as he recalled the scene he unintentionally walked in on. "Yeah something like that."

"Tell ya what Zechsy, you seem trustworthy enough if you forget the whole trying to kill us thing but considering that you gotta sense of honour as big as Wufei's I'm gonna temporarily rule out this being some kind of trap and I'm gonna go out on a limb with this." His face turned so serious Zechs blinked just to make sure that it was still the same person on the screen. "If you honestly know who it is who makes Heero smile then… well, maybe I wont kill ya, you'll have to go through a lie detector first though…"

"But this is a vid-phone… it won't work through a vid-phone."

"Trust me this one'll work, this one's got blonde hair, blue eyes and an uncanny knack for being able to tall when someone's lying to him, in case you need another clue by the way it answers to Quatre Winner."

###

Thirty minutes, a quick truth test, a vow of secrecy from Quatre and several well timed puppy dog eyes later an unwilling Zechs Marquise was telling 02 and 04 who it was who Heero had been sleeping with.

"Treize Khushrenada?!" Duo's voice was getting louder and more high pitched by the second. "Heero's fucking Treize Khushrenada! That's the story you come up with, you expect me to believe that?! You said his lover was being held captive by OZ!!! In case you've forgotten Treize controls OZ. Since when does the head of OZ get held captive by his own soldiers?"

"In case _you've_ forgotten OZ changed leaders last month and Treize hasn't been seen since."

"They said he was taking a holiday, for medical reasons, that…"

"And you believed them?! I've known Treize for as long as I can remember and I've never seen him with anything more serious than a cold, barring the bullet wounds of course. He's probably almost as fit as you are."

"So you're trying to tell us what?"

"Treize is being held captive by Duke Dermail for refusing to use the mobile dolls in place of soldiers. He's in prison in Luxembourg and as of yesterday is healthy, Dermail still thinks he might change his mind and come back to the fold so he can't do anything too drastic, that would not be good publicity. Heero's been sleeping with him and I would really, really like his help in Getting Treize out of there before…"

"No."

Zechs stopped, losing his place and his steam as Duo interrupted him. "No? No what?"

"Heero's not gonna help, he's not in a state suitable for him to be taking on missions right now." He hesitated, clearly wondering how much to say but upon seeing the concerned look on Zechs' face he reassured the man as much as he could. "It's not serious, at least I hope it isn't, there's a doctor here and he'll be fine in a couple of days but he is not going on a kamikaze rescue mission with the enemy." The concerned look hadn't abated and he found himself wondering how the hell Heero did it, the perfect soldier had to be the most wanted person in the solar system right now and he still had two of the top OZ brass wrapped round his little finger.

"Duo…" The level-headed blonde pilot broke into the conversation for the first time. "He's telling the truth and I think we should help."

It wasn't the first time Duo had looked at his friend with incredulous eyes and it wouldn't be the last, Duo found himself wondering if the blonde did those sort of things to purposely shock him. "You honestly think…"

Quatre swept on, ignoring his friend completely, "how long have they been together anyway?"

"I think about three months."

Quatre's eyes lit with understanding, "so that's why" he murmured softly before turning back to his friend. "Something interesting happened when you were on a mission with Heero three months ago didn't it?"

"Yeah…" the reluctant answer came. "Yeah, I told a joke and he laughed, scared the crap outta me I can tell ya, it wasn't the only time it happened either."

"And what happened three weeks ago, just after it was announced that Treize was taking a break from the career of world dictator?"

"Heero stopped smiling." Duo sighed, he knew when he was beaten. "We'll go together Zechsy, without telling Heero and no you aren't coming Q-Ball, you got enough to do and Trowa would kill me when you got back anyway. You're on Peacemillion right? With Howard," he explained upon seeing the look of confusion on the older blondes face. "Get your suit fixed up and I'll see you tomorrow in the hanger 'round 10? Look, Zechs…"

Whatever Duo was going to say was interrupted by a shrill ringing sound. "About time," Quatre muttered softly as he pulled a slim cell phone out of his pocked and began to speak into the receiver, chattering away in Arabic.

Duo turned back to Zechs, "see ya tomorrow then, tell Howie I'll have a chin wag with him later. Chow," he waved cheekily at the screen at a bemused Zechs Marquise and terminated the connection.

**End Chapter Four**

AN Like?


	5. Mission 2: Rescue Heero's Boyfriend

Here's chapter 5, thanks so much for the reviews everyone and on another note I've got another 13x1 fic up, well the first chapter is anyway, please check that out and tell me what you think. 

Summary/Rating/Disclaimer Please see first chappie.

**Chapter 5**

The first indication that Treize Khushrenada had that something was wrong was the frantic footsteps running and the frenzied shouts of the guards, though what they were saying he couldn't make out, the second sign was the roof of his cell being torn off by the giant hand that was attached to the Gundam Deathscythe. His first though was that he would be able to see Heero, his second was reality kicking in and reminding him that the pilot of 02 probably wasn't feeling too kindly toward him right now.

'At least now I can die by the hand of a worth opponent,' he thought, with surprising clarity considering the situation he found himself in, 'I just hope he lets me live long enough to get a message to Heero.' He didn't see the stray falling rock that smashed down onto his temple as the roof stones fell and crumbled and he didn't register the surprisingly gentle, metal hand that caught him as he fell.

He also missed the hissed exclamation of Duo Maxwell as the young pilot realised that he'd just cracked an, otherwise uninjured, former OZ leader on the head. The fact that said former OZ leader was also the Perfect Soldier's lover did not make the situation any better.

###

"Shit…" The braided pilot muttered miserably, "Hee-chan's really gonna kill me for this."

"You find him?" The question came out of the comm. system and he jumped, almost having forgotten that the ex-Specials officer was there. The concern in the voice surprised the American until he remembered that this was Treize Khushrenada's best friend.

"Yeah I found him, he's unconscious but looks to be uninjured apart from a head wound. I'm getting him out, blow the base and destroy all evidence but leave a carrier shuttle and a launch station."

"You're planning to launch from here?!"

"Well how did you think we were getting out? It doesn't matter if they trace us cos I'll employ Scythe's radarjammers, if I work 'em just right they'll include the carrier too, they'll lose the heat trace in space anyway so…"

"Roger that." With that the comm. system blinked out.

Violet eyes then turned to the ex-general, "he's really that important to you Treize? You can't tell me that six months ago if someone had handed you an easier way to win the war you wouldn't have taken it and that's exactly what the mobile dolls were. Now though you also knew that if you did take it Heero would never forgive you, you gave up your dreams for him, a child terrorist without even a real name. Guess love can make you do strange things huh?

With that he covered the body protectively with the other hand of his gundam, no sense in getting him out in one piece then letting him get torn to shreds by flying shrapnel. When he deemed himself a safe distance from the base he settled back to watch the fireworks.

###

When Treize awoke the first thing he was aware of was the pain that was being emitted from his head, the second was warmth, for the first time in a week he actually felt warm.

Careful, calloused hands were gently cleaning his face, none of his or his uncle's soldiers had hands that small… "H'ro?" He mumbled hoarsely. He realised his mistake as the hands were jerked away sharply and a startled gasp was heard from above him, he forced his eyes open, almost dreading to find out just how large the mistake he'd just made was.

The shocked violet eyes of the Deathscythe pilot came into view fuzzily and realised in horror what he'd just done. God, Heero! He'd just signed his lover's death warrant. Absently he noticed that the red, sticky liquid he could see dripping down the teenagers fingers was blood, more specifically his own.

The shocked expression vanished though, replaced by a, more characteristic, cocky grin, "looks like Zechsy boy was telling the truth after all, who'da thought it? Treize Khushrenada and Heero Yuy."

The panic on Treize's face must have shown through though as the eyes watching him smiled in mirth and he was quickly reassured by one of the most unlikely people. "Don't worry I'm not gonna kill ya and your lover boy's okay as well."

Treize blinked, slightly reassured but now even more confused than he had been before. Why couldn't his life be normal? It said something when the theme tune from that pre-colony science fiction show that Zechs liked to watch wouldn't seem out of place in his life, what was it called again? The Twilight Zone? Duo was still talking though and he forced himself to focus.

"Zechs got out fine and is in fact piloting this fine machine. I happen to know, however, that he hasn't slept in around twenty four hours, so I'm not entirely sure that letting him pilot this shuttle was the best decision I've ever made… As for Lady Une, well…" He shrugged, "we're looking, or Q is anyway, but there's nothing you can do from here so I suggest you try and get some sleep, I don't think you have a concussion and I flatter myself to think that I would be able to recognise one by now but I'm gonna wake you in an hour anyway so enjoy it while you can 'kay?"

Treize didn't answer, he felt surprisingly exhausted considering how little he was actually hurt but what part of this situation was actually normal anyway. It was all going to be alright though, the pilots knew, he wasn't dead, more importantly Heero wasn't dead, Zechs wasn't dead, Quatre Winner's people were searching for his Lady, everything was going to be alright.

###

"Gotta admit." Duo's voice surprised the weary blonde at the controls, "didn't really believe ya but the facts don't lie and apparently neither do you."

"Treize woke up?"

"Yeah, called me 'Heero' too, kinda sweet really, he looked panic-stricken when he realised he'd got the wrong gundam pilot."

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, just a bump on the head, I've cleaned it, doesn't look too bad, no concussion as far as I can tell but I'm gonna wake him in an hour anyway and talking of sleep, when was the last time you had any?"

"I slept a lot last week."

"Zechs you were unconscious a lot last week, that doesn't count, bed now, I'll take over."

Too tired to protest Zechs threw a polite 'goodnight' over his shoulder at the American and stumbled into the back of the shuttle.

Duo sank into the controls of the carrier and, as the true bizarreness of the situation struck him, he found himself fighting a snigger, how the tables had turned, if someone had suggested to him just two days ago that he was going to end up on a shuttle with Zechs Marquise and Treize Khushrenada themselves after rescuing the latter from an OZ prison he would likely have shot them… Correction, he would have insulted them and then shot them.

His thoughts drifting away from such musings he began to consider the most pressing problem at present, how to stop his beautiful yet hot-tempered Chinese lover from killing him…

**End Chapter 5**

Well, you like? Please review and tell me.


	6. WFO Wufei Finds Out

AN Okay, when I started going over this I realised that I wasn't 100% certain where they were and what they were doing there and if I didn't know then you probably didn't know so here's my explanation: Heero listened to Quatre after the Zero system incident and so Trowa was rescued, Duo and Wufei joined then after their own escape for the lunar base. They discovered that the scientists were alive after the missions started coming again, Heero called J after he was ill because J was the one who had trained him and Heero thought that if anyone would know what was wrong with him then it would be J. J knew what was wrong with him because he knew that Heero had the ability to get pregnant and when Heero started describing his symptoms he realised it immediately. They all have Gundams because Heero is using Wing Zero, Quatre is using the Mercurius until he can get Sandrock back from the Maguanacs, Duo and Wufei have their own and since Trowa didn't lose his memory he was able to collect his own after he recovered. Treize and Zechs' lives happened much the same as the series except that Treize was in prison in Luxembourg not on his estate so he never built the Epyon, after Zechs heard what had happened to Treize he set off into space in the Tallgeese to try and find Heero, he ran into Howard and the Sweepers and contacted Duo from there. Lady Une was still shot and sent to Earth to recover, Quatre is looking for her but he hasn't found her yet, no one went to Sank and Dermail's troops are still going to try and take over, the pilots are all on L1 which is where Sally was. Ok, I think that's all…

Disclaimer/Summary/Rating/etc – see first chapter.

**Chapter 6**

"I'm sorry Duo, I don't think I heard you correctly, I could've sworn that you just said that you were on a shuttle with Zechs Marquise and Treize Khushrenada."

Wufei's incredulous voice rang through the shuttle but neither of the other occupants awoke, in front of the vid screen Duo winced.

"Yeah, well I did, kinda…"

"What?!"

"Listen 'Fei, I'm not one hundred percent certain of how this happened but the enemies and allies have changed. Treize was held captive by OZ and Zechs has only told the truth about his motives up till now, I ran him through the lie detector and…"

"What do you mean the lie…? Quatre?! Quatre knew about this? Let me guess Trowa did as well."

"Q mighta told him, he was going to find out eventually after all."

"So I was the last one?"

"Well, erm, not really, Heero kinda doesn't know yet."

"What?"

"I said Heero doesn't know…"

"I heard what you said! What the hell do you think you're playing at? You suicidal… How do you think Heero's going to react when you bring not one but two OZ leaders to the estate?"

"Not as badly as you might expect."

The muffled comment made Wufei frown, "and what's that supposed to mean Duo?"

"It was Treize Wufei, he's Heero's mystery boyfriend, though I'm not entirely sure the title 'boyfriend' fits him maybe 'lover' would work better… but anyway, Zechs knew about them cos he walked in on them."

"TREI…"

"Keep your fucking voice down Fei!"

"…Ize Khushrenada. Heero's been sleeping with Treize Khushrenada, that traitorous scum…"

"Chang Wufei stop right there." The deadly hiss in his lover's voice stopped the Chinese pilot short, "Heero's been seeing Treize for three months and not once has he hesitated, blown our cover, put us in any more danger than what the mission entailed, he has never done a less than perfect job and you know he hasn't we'd have noticed if he had. I suggest you think about when He started to laugh and smile and act like a human rather than a robot programmed to kill and then when he stopped. Forget the war just for a few minutes and think about Heero. Tell Quat we'll be landing in his back yard in about three hours, you have moved into his estate right? Good, try and fix the situation with the department of transportation but if he cant that's ok, we'll just have to find another way in. You have those three hours to get used to the idea and if you say anything to Heero then I will kill you, love you or not."

With that the screen went blank and Wufei winced, if what Duo was saying was true then… But it must be, his lover didn't lie. He'd almost forgotten how well the he could rant as well, he wouldn't forget again in a hurry that was for sure, his ear drums were ringing.

"Throws you a bit doesn't it?" the green-eyed Heavyarms pilot stood in the doorway as Wufei continued to stare at the vid phone in shock. Wufei turned to face Trowa and, to his surprise, saw emotions in the usually emotionless eyes. "Personally," Trowa continued, "I'm still trying to fit Heero Yuy having sex into my view of the world, I'll deal with the Treize Khushrenada angle later."

"Why… How could he?"

"That's what I thought but," the taller boy shrugged, "who else could he have picked? You know as well as I do that the only person who can understand one of us is one of us or the next best thing, someone who understands war as he does. The four of us are out, we chose each other, because we needed someone who could cope with us and can understand that jumping at nothing isn't paranoia but reflexes that save your life. Zechs would have been alright but he's straight and I think you'd have the same issues with him wouldn't you?"

"So what you're saying is that his choice has nothing to do with Treize Khushrenada but desperation and lack of options."

"No, that's not what I was saying at all. I was saying that he was lucky enough to fall in love with someone who can understand him and the way he deals with life and everything that's been heaped on his shoulders, someone who compliments him perfectly…"

"You said 'love'."

"When was the last time Heero did anything halfway Wufei? If he's going to fall it's going to be completely. I know you understand and I think you agree with me, don't you?" Upon seeing the fiery expression and stubborn jaw set Trowa laughed slightly and waited for his friend's response.

"It's still Treize Khushrenada, what on Earth does he think he's playing at? He's the enemy Trowa…."

"And Heero loves him." Trowa interrupted smoothly, "Can you imagine how hard it must have been for Heero to let his guard down enough to talk to someone let alone care for them. The differences have been clear, and although we didn't notice them at the time when it went it was clear, everybody could see that something was very wrong with him. That's why we ended up in a tiny safehouse instead of here, where Heero could easily disappear from us, the only reason we're here is because Heero was ill and you know that as well as I do. Don't mess this up for him please, not only because he's my friend but because I don't want to think about what Quatre will do to you if you make him turn back into a machine."

"But it's Treize Khushrenada…" Wufei's voice began to trail off and for a moment Trowa could hear the child he had one been, one of the only one's of them who'd actually had a childhood.

"And it's Heero Yuy, we're all terrorists Wufei, we've all done things we're not proud of, we've all made terrible mistakes and done things that will give nightmares for the rest of our lives. If you spend the rest of your life dwelling on the mistakes made though… you wont live at all and you wont have any time left to try and change things."

AS if suddenly realising how much he'd said Trowa's mouth snapped shut, he looked vaguely surprised at himself. Wufei was staring at him he couldn't recall the other pilot having ever said that much in a week, let alone a couple of minutes. Trowa smiled at him so slightly that on anyone else it couldn't be called a smile at all and then turned and left the room.

Wufei watched him go, he knew Trowa was going to find Quatre, he knew he'd be seeing his own lover in a few hours and, for the first time in a few weeks, Heero was going to see his. The hot-tempered young man sighed and left the room, he knew what he was going to do, had known in the back of his mind ever since Duo had spilled the beans so to speak, he had three hours to get used to the idea, at least that was something.

Daunted by but not despairing of the task ahead he started to try and remember the direction of the hospital wing, there was no doubt in his mind that the estate he now found himself on was more complicated than any OZ base he'd ever had to navigate. He really, really had to speak to Quatre about investing in some maps of his homes, maybe then he'd manage to find a room without passing the same, undoubtedly priceless, statue three times in a row.

**End Chapter 6**

AN - Well? As always review please.


	7. Are You Happy?

AN Hi, yeah it's been a while but this is the chapter where Treize arrives, it's also a bit longer than the rest, I hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer/Summary/Rating, please see first chapter

**13x1**

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh my God!" Sally stared at the monitor incredulously, "I mean I knew but… It's a miracle."

"So it's a miracle, mind telling me some more details?" She turned to face Heero, almost surprised, embarrassedly she realised that she'd nearly forgotten that he was there.

"These are the er… walls of your… uterus…" Almost cringing as she saw Heero's face begin to tinge grey as she spoke. "And this," her voice betrayed her awe as she pointed gently at the shadowy blob, as tough she was afraid of hurting it accidentally. "Is your baby."

Heero stared at the peanut shaped mass of wavy lines that Sally had just called a baby, that was a baby? This was his baby? Holy…

"Get out."

"Heero I don't think…"

"Now."

Heero's voice was quiet but booked no arguments, Sally watched him carefully for a few seconds, examining him for any evidence that he might try something stupid if she left. She saw nothing to indicate that he would, that, and the fact that she could practically see him hanging the last fragments of his control, decided her.

It would not be good for Heero if he were to break down in front of her, for someone who always prided himself on being in control this tremulous hold he was keeping on his sanity must be a very different experience for him. She left.

Heero waited a few more minutes until he was certain that she wasn't going to turn back round and enter the room again before he pushed himself up into a slightly elevated position, not enough to dislodge the image on the screen but enough to make him feel as though he was more in control of the situation he found himself in, his more prominent position also meant that he could reach over and touch the screen.

"Hi," he whispered softly, not knowing what else he should do, "I'm your daddy."

A little over an hour later Chang Wufei proved just how distracted he was about the entire situation as he went flying over the top step of the stairs, or more precisely, the Sally Po who was sitting on the top step of the stairs, he handn't even seen her.

He desperately tried to compose himself in the wake of Sally's sniggers and, upon failing, snapped at her instead.

"What the hell are you doing onna?"

Abruptly her laughter stopped, "Heero threw me out."

"Huh? Why?"

"He didn't like what I was telling him, he needed a minute to deal with it."

"A minute? How long have you been out here?"

"About an hour."

"An hour?! What did you tell him? How bad was it? How bad could it be?"

"That depends on your, or his in this case, point of view but…" She held up a hand to stall the barrage of questions that were going to be directed at her. "I'm not telling you anything Chang, I can't unless Heero says I can and even then I think this is something that he should tell you himself."

"What's wrong? Is he dying?"

"He's not dying, at least not directly, what's wrong with him is something I would never have considered possible but then again it's Heero Yuy, don't worry though, he's in no immediate danger as far as I can tell, I would advise you and your colleagues to stop worrying."

Wufei sighed, realising that he hadn't actually been told anything despite the seemingly large amount of information he had been given, but then again at least he knew his friend wasn't dying. "Can I see him?"

"I'll ask him."

She got to her feet and walked along the corridor, opening the door to Heero's room quietly and peeking inside, she couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Heero was sitting in the bed watching the screen, murmuring tenderly in a language that she recognised as Japanese.

Unwilling to disturb the scene that she was witnessing but knowing that if she didn't Wufei might come in thinking that something was wrong she spoke up hesitantly, "Heero?"

"Hmm?"  
  
"Wufei wants to see you."

"Alright." Reluctantly Heero moved the tray-like machine that had been monitoring his baby and the screen the image had been on went blank.

When Wufei entered the room and saw the teenage boy lying on the bed, just watching him, waiting for him to speak, a million questions ran into and out of his mind, until there was only one left.

"Are you happy Heero?"

The look on his comrade's face answered his question, slight confusion followed by pain, pain that had only been there for the past three weeks, pain that, up until now, he'd never really noticed.

He nodded politely, respectfully and companionably at his friend. He had two hours left to try and get used to the situation before it was all too subtly forced on him, that was something at least.

He turned and left the room hurried, leaving a thoroughly bewildered perfect soldier behind him.

He intercepted Sally as she made to go back into the room, "hang on a minute, I need to talk to you, I think that I should tell you as Quatre and Trowa are trying to organise a way for them to get into the colony, who owes favours etcetera, they're also telling the few servants who are here and the Maguanacs so I think that I really should be the one to tell you…"

"Wufei," Sally cut him off, "you're babbling, I think Duo's rubbing off on you." She blushed as she realised what she'd just said, "I mean… erm… Oh shut up," she muttered grumpily at Wufei's arched eyebrow and amused grin. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't think we should talk here," he nodded towards the door behind which sat Heero.

Sally's mouth formed a perfect 'o' before she nodded and followed him down the corridor.

Two hours later after a detailed conversation via vidphone about Treize's state of health, she honestly couldn't believe that he'd been in prison for three weeks without getting harmed, Sally Po stood with Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang awaiting the arrival of the shuttle.

Inwardly she marvelled at the far-reaching capabilities of the Winner Family Heir. It had taken him no more than two minutes to convince the L1 department of transportation to not only to allow the shuttle into the colony unchecked but to not report it's arrival on any documents and to refuel it as it entered the colony.

She of course recognised the classic signs of denial, everyone in the estate was concentrating very hard on other things so they wouldn't have to deal with the fact that Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Marquise were going to be in the same building as them. Denial could be healthy in small does though, or at least that's what she was telling herself, ignoring it made it easier to deal with, just as long as no one shot one of the former leaders as they exited the shuttle then things were going to be okay.

Abruptly she realised that she had been daydreaming long enough to allow the shuttle to enter the grounds and begin to prepare to land, automatically she jumped back as she registered the gigantic machine even though she logically knew that it couldn't hurt her from that distance.

The shuttle door opened not long after landing and, as one, she felt the gundam pilots tense, they knew that this was Heero's lover, they knew that he'd been held captive by his own soldiers and they knew logically that between the four of them he didn't stand a chance if he was to try something. They knew all this but that didn't change the fact that it was Treize Khushrenada's voice that was drifting down to them, a man who they had considered an enemy for as long as they'd known him.

She tensed as well, she'd recognised the voice too but then again, she doubted that there was anyone on the planet or the colonies who didn't know Treize Khushrenada's voice by now.

"I'm sorry Duo, I don't understand, just what is wrong with Heero?"

Two silhouettes appeared in the shuttle's doorway and the braided teenage could be seen visibly trying to calm down an, obviously extremely concerned, ex-general.

She stepped forwards as they reached the bottom of the shuttle steps and bowed slightly, before saluting sharply, beside her she could feel Trowa fighting not to do the same, proving that old habits do die hard.

"General Khushrenada I…"

He halted her with a hand, graceful and courteous, not looking the slightest bit uncomfortable that his movements were being scrutinised by no less than four gundam pilots who undoubtedly had the upper hand at this point. "You defected form the Alliance military did you not Major?"

"Yes sir but…"

"Then as you are no longer an official soldier and I am no longer a General I see no need for you to address me with such formality. Treize will suffice or Khushrenada if you are so inclined…"

Sally nodded faintly, she could see why Heero had fallen so hard, this was pure charisma Treize was displaying and, even though it was not something she usually fell for, she had no doubt in her mind at that moment that Treize could have made a virgin choir-boy fall in love with him.

Treize smiled at her before he turned to Quatre Winner, who held out his hand, "Count Khushrenada."

"Your Lordship, I offer my greatest condolences for the circumstances under which your title was gained. I knew your father and although we disagreed several times I never had anything but the greatest respect for him. He was a man of great convictions and worthy of anyone's respect."

Quatre forced a smile as Trowa's hand drifted onto his shoulder to squeeze it supportively. "Thank you Treize, I appreciate your commiserations."

"Master Barton." Treize turned to the uni-banged teenager standing next to the young blonde, the green eye glittered coldly and he repressed a gulp, he could easily see why this one had so impressed his lady. "I find myself in awe of your skills, there are very few who have managed to infiltrate my army with such thoroughness, I may not have seen many of you actions but I have heard Dermail ranting about there results numerous times.

Trowa didn't say anything, just watched him as though searching him for something, apparently finding it he nodded in vague approval.

Treize didn't say anything but he felt an incredible sense of relief washing over him, he knew he'd just passed a test, he didn't know how much the pilots knew but he was distinctly hoping it was a lot so he could avoid unnecessary bullet wounds later.

He was about to turn to Wufei when the mini-hurricane that he'd been trapped on a shuttle with for the past day or so launched himself at the Chinese pilot and began kissing him fiercely. He blinked, well that was something intelligence had missed, something Heero had neglected to tell him as well, though with hindsight's view he supposed he should have guessed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zechs greet Trowa and Quatre, how did he… but then again, Zechs had been the son of a pacifist nation closely affiliated with the Winner family and he had met Trowa in Antarctica hadn't he? He vaguely registered Sally trying to catch his attention and he turned to her after scanning the landing platform for the hundredth time, still searching for his elusive lover.

"Come on, let's take you to see Heero should we? I can't tell you what's wrong with him," she said wearily seeing him about to ask, "but I can tell you that it's not bad, at least, I hope it isn't." The look she gave him suggested that he had better not consider it bad or he would find himself in a great deal of pain come morning. Frowning, confused he nether the less followed her into the house, knowing that he hadn't a cat in hell's chance of finding his lover on his own, this place was bigger than most of his own and it's not like they were small…

**End Chapter 7**

AN Well, how was that? Please review and on another note could anyone please rec me some Gravitation Yuki/Tohma fics, I've had a real craving for them recently, preferably long with a happy ending but I'm not fussy, thanks.


	8. Reunion

AN Not too many people reviewed the last chapter and reviews would be really appreciated.

Summary/Rating/Disclaimer See first chapter.

**13x1**

**Chapter Eight**

Treize stopped outside of the door Sally was indicating and she fought a smile, for a former all-powerful dictator Treize was acting a lot like a teenager on a first date.

"Go on," she pushed him lightly, "I'm sure he won't bite, unless," she gave him a wicked grin, "unless you want him to that is…"

Treize flushed a bit and she watched him carefully, looking for signs of him freaking out, she found herself marvelling at the fact that this was the father of Heero Yuy's baby. It was a bit like Romeo and Juliet… Hopefully without the ending of murder and suicide that is.

This Romeo and Juliet was going to work out, it had to… Suddenly a thought struck her and she fought a grin, if Treize was Romeo did that make Heero Juliet? Wouldn't Tybalt have been more appropriate? Deciding to give them some privacy she went made for the stairs and the other pilots, someone had to make sure they didn't maim, scar or otherwise murder the blonde visitor after all, besides, she had a few questions she wanted answering herself.

Treize opened and closed the door quietly, Heero was sitting in a chair by the window, in much the same position he himself had been before the gundams had come to rescue him. His young lover was sitting curled up in an armchair, looking very small, almost vulnerable and to anyone who didn't know Heero he would have seemed so. Treize however could see the muscles tightening readying for an attack and preparing to defend. He smiled, his lover was here, unharmed and unbroken, it was the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen.

He took a step forwards and whispered his love's name softly. Heero spun around as though he'd been shot and sprung to his feet unsteadily.

"Treize…?" He sounded as though he couldn't believe it and, upon Treize's nod he lurched forward to bury his face in the broad chest and wrap his arms around his neck.

Holding him tightly, as though his younger lover was going to disappear Treize picked him up and turned to press him against the wall, joining their mouths in a desperate kiss. He felt the teenager running hands through his hair and wrapping powerful legs round his waist and wondered how the hell he'd managed three weeks without this.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, wrapped together tightly but he stopped anxiously when he registered the silent tears that were running down Heero's face.

"Heero?"

"I'm sorry… so sorry… I didn't mean… I don't…"

Cursing whoever or whatever had put his Heero in such a state he sat down on the bed and pulled Heero into his lap, rubbing the teenager's back soothingly and murmuring into his unruly hair. Slowly the sobs quietened into hiccups and Treize looked down into the other's tear-streaked face worriedly, "want to tell me what's wrong?"

Heero realised, with slight surprised, that it actually was a request not an order, there was no doubt in his mind that if he shook his head or simply refused to answer that Treize would continue to hold him.

'He'll change his mind when you tell him though.' Heero could hear his subconscious, sounding a lot like the scientist who raised him, whispering in his head. 'Who could ever love a freak like you? Little piece of shit, can't even keep your own gender straight.'

The voice was right, of course it was it was always right. Treize was a noble, he was… nothing, a useless piece of space-trash with nothing to give this man or the life he had helped create, he didn't even have a name to give them.

Sally was right too though, the father deserved to know and this was Treize's baby, maybe… No… he couldn't allow himself to hope, he could never hope, if he wanted something someone always took it away, Odin, J, OZ… Still, Treize deserved to know what he was walking away from.

Treize hadn't said anything else to him, he was waiting, just waiting to see if he would speak.

"I… I'm…" He realised at that point that he'd never actually said it, knowing it and admitting it were two different things. He'd seen the baby, talked to it even but he'd introduced himself as 'daddy' not 'mummy' which was what he really was.

Stalling, he reached up and tugged the older man down for a kiss, gentle this time, not desperate. He was well aware that putting it off wouldn't mean he didn't have to tell but, quite frankly, he didn't care. "I love you," it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"I love you too, more than anything." There it was, his last happy memory, he inhaled, wanting to savour his lover's scent.

"I'm pregnant…"

Treize froze, he was pretty sure his heart may have just stopped beating but then again he was always pretty sure he'd just heard his young lover tell him that he was pregnant.

Heero tensed at his response, or rather lack of response and pulled away curling into a ball on the bed, his back to the motionless general.

"If you want to go, go, you don't have to stay, I understand."

A few seconds later the door opened and then closed. Heero curled up tighter and forced back the sobs threatening to escape, why had he let himself hope? The things he wanted always got taken away.

He jumped as a pair of hands lightly massaged his taut shoulders. "I'm not leaving Heero, I'm not certain I heard you right but I'm not leaving, no matter what."

"But I'm pregnant…"

"Yes," Treize sounded slightly bemused. "That's what I thought you said."

"But… I'm male."

"Hmm," Treize purred, lightly nipping his neck, "I know."

"You aren't…?"

"Shocked?"

"Angry, disgusted…?"

"I'm surprised, confused and… and a bit scared if I'm honest but I'm not angry or disgusted. This is a baby Heero, our baby and, granted, I don't understand how this happened. I'm still not completely sure I'm not dreaming but I know you would never lie to me like this so that means it much be real."

Slowly he started kissing down Heero's neck, in apology for his earlier actions. "Hmm," Heero murmured, tilting his head to allow Treize better access, accepting the apology, "feels real."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Sally's call of "you decent?" Groaning they pulled apart and Treize self-consciously smoothed his rumpled hair as he called for her to come in.

Sally stuck her head around the door and nodded approvingly, "nicely fixed Khushy." Treize spluttered and Heero's face lit with understanding.

"You opened the door."

"Yup," Sally nodded, "gave him five seconds to fix it before I decapitated him." She blushed at their raised eyebrows and shrugged self-consciously, "Duo." The one word explanation was enough for both Heero and Treize and they both nodded understandingly. "Anyway… I think I can explain a few things to you if you want. I'll probably be able to answer most of your questions anyway."

**End Chapter 8**

AN Please, please, please, please, please review.


	9. How?

AN Okay, thanks so much for the reviews and I'm sorry for the long wait but college just started. This is a bit of a fluffy chapter, not that the last wasn't, hope you enjoy it. Please R&R, I really want to know what people think of this story. 

Disclaimer/Rating/Summary Please see first chapter.**13x1**

**Chapter 9**

"So…" Treize began, "how the hell did this happen then?" 

She blanched looking slightly embarrassed, "I'm not one hundred percent sure, all the tests I've performed so far indicate that Heero is a natural hermaphrodite but the organ are almost too perfect to be natural, it could be natural and then have been altered a bit to cause the organs start functioning but as to the non-existent menstrual cycle I can only guess that Heero must go 'into heat' so to speak only without the excessive sexual desires, there are only certain times when Heero can get pregnant maybe as little as one day a year or maybe…"

"Sally," Treize interrupted. "Am I right to determine from that that you have no real idea and are just guessing?"

"I've had less than four days to examine him Treize, please excuse me if I don't know everything yet."

"I have a question," Heero interrupted quietly, "how pregnant am I?"

"About seven weeks."

"Is the morning sickness likely to stop anytime soon?"

"Not until the end of the first trimester, that's twelve weeks, it's not likely to till then but I doubt it'll be as bad as it has been so far though."

"Why?"

"Because you're not as worried and stressed as you have been these past few weeks, I'm guessing that this is when it started to get so bad?"

Heero nodded and she continued, "that and the fact that your body will be starting to get used to the extra hormones associated with pregnancy that are floating around and the strain of supporting an extra life. No matter how well developed your system is you weren't made for this, you are not evolutionary suited to carry a baby. You'll probably start to feel a lot more tired than usual between about now and four months, you'll also have to start taking more care on stairs and such just in case you faint or something. You'll probably also encounter discomfort in your abdominal area and lower back, all of which is totally normal I assure you."

"What problems are there likely to be?"

Sally rubbed the back of her eyes with the back of her hand tiredly, she didn't know how long she'd spent over the past four days trying to work out the answer to that particular question. "As far as I can tell so far this will run similar to a normal pregnancy. The same risks and such. I'll be a lot happier when Heero reaches twelve weeks, by then most of the risks associated with a normal pregnancy will be over. I'm not going to lie to you though, this is far from a normal pregnancy."

Towards the end of her little speech Heero's hand had flown to his stomach and he looked faintly sick, Treize wasn't looking much better , she ran a hand through her hair. "Look try not to worry, there are risks with every pregnancy and almost all continue to deliver perfectly healthy babies."

"Can… can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

She smiled at the unruly haired teenager, "not yet but it wont be long before I can, if you want to know that is. You might have a bit of an idea without the test anyway. Mothers' instincts are centuries ahead of modern medicine, always have been, always will be. Now, any other questions? No? All right then, I have one of my own. Were you planning on telling the other pilots that you're pregnant or were you just going to come downstairs one day with a baby and hope nobody asked any questions?"

"I… erm," Heero yawned suddenly and Sally checked her watch, 19:30, "I'll tell them…"

"Not now you wont, you're going to bed. You too Treize, I haven't forgotten that you're injured."

Heero turned quickly to his lover, "you're injured? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not really," Treize assured him hastily glaring at Sally out of the corner of his eye the whole time. "It was just a bump on the head, it bleed a little but that was it, not even a concussion I promise, I have a thick skull remember?"

Heero watched him for a few minutes before nodding tentatively and looking down. "Heero," Treize whispered, pulling Heero's eyes up to his face, "I'm fine, I swear to you that I'm alright baby."

Unwilling to interrupt but knowing that if she didn't she'd never get them to stop looking at each other she spoke softly, "Heero, in bed, now."

Groaning he slipped under the covers. "I just got out of this bed. Treize?!" He asked in alarm seeing his lover getting to his feet, Treize wasn't going to leave was he? In a second the tall man was at his side."

"I'm not going anywhere I promise, I'm just walking Sally out."

"A true gentleman."

"But of course, "he sobered suddenly. "I'm not leaving Heero, not now, not ever, I didn't expect a baby, a natural family was something that I gave up on when I realised that I was gay, even more so when I realised that I'd fallen in love with you, bringing someone else into the equation would just have seemed wrong somehow."

"You thought about having children with me?"

"Of course, I love you, I want everything with you, white wedding, house with a picket fence, dogs, cats, kids, the whole deal, everything you wanted and more. When I was in prison and I realised that if I didn't change my mind they weren't going to let me go all I could think about was that I was never going to see you again. I got another chance, there's no way I'm going to mess this up."

Sally quietly eased her way out of the room where she was met by Duo. "They okay?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah, I think they're going to be fine." She beckoned Duo closer and pushed the door open slightly, he looked at her sideways for a second before peering through the gap.

Heero was in the bed wearing a Winner-hospital issued hospital gown and Treize was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans they'd managed to dig up from inside the carrier on their way to the colony. The two were locked together in a kiss, Treize's hands were lazily running up and down Heero's sides and Heero's were playing with the baby-fine hairs at the nape of the general's neck. Duo gave a soft smile, in contrast to his usual manic grin. It looked like Sally was right, they were going to be fine.

Turning, he followed the doctor down the stairs.

Heero and Treize broke apart slowly, reluctantly, coming back for light kisses ever few seconds. Treize's hand had moved to Heero's face and he was gently brushing his thumb across the Japanese teen's cheekbone.

"Marry me."

Heero pulled back in shock, "you're crazy."

"Maybe, but I've been called worse."

"If this is just because of the baby then…"

"No!" The vehemence of the reply startled both of them. "Yes the baby made it more urgent but I've been thinking about marrying you ever since we started seeing each other. I bought a ring for you three weeks after our first kiss. What we have…" He shook his head, trying to organise his thoughts into words, well aware he was making what was probably most important speech of his life. "What we have is something that doesn't' happen every day. I never want you to have to doubt how I feel about you because for me there's never been any doubt. I'm never letting you go Heero Yuy, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part. If you'll have me I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

He dropped his head at the end of his speech and when he looked up there was a faint smile on Heero's face. "I do want you there, yes I'll marry you." The reply was slightly broken, "I thought you were going to leave."

"Why?" Treize was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because I'm a freak, I'm gonna get fat and…" He tried to hold back a sob and failed, "and I don't even know why I'm crying."

"You are not a freak and I never want to hear you refer to yourself that was again, understand?" Upon Heero's shaky nod he continued, "and you wont be fat you'll be pregnant there's a difference, you'll have a baby inside you, that's the most magical thing in the world." Slowly he placed a hand on Heero's abdomen and started to caress the perfect muscles, knowing that their baby was under his fingers. "And lastly, you're crying because of hormones and they're making you show emotions, something that J took away form you, even if they do make you cry… even if I never wanted to see you cry." A particularly loud sob from Heero brought his hand back up to brush away the tears, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing… you're sure about this… about me?"

"Yes, Heero, accident or not this is the best gift you've given me since you told me you loved me."

"I do… love you."

"Love you too, forever and always after. I promise. Now stop crying and go to sleep like Sally said."

"Don't leave."

"No, never again." He pulled away slightly, just enough to remove the shirt and jeans he was wearing, knowing they both needed the closeness, and slipped into the bed beside his fiancé, holding him tenderly, marvelling at the situation he hadn't believed possible less than twelve hours ago. He was going to be a father, Heero wanted to marry him and Heero was here, with him, it was this that had kept him going, kept him going after three weeks of no human contact and what's more he didn't have to worry about being shot by an irate gundam pilot who happened to suspect something. "Perfect," he whispered aloud, before he followed his lover into slumber.

**End Chapter 9**

AN Aw, well – bounces – talk to me please. Oh and before I forget, this baby needs a gender and I need a pairing for Zechs, originally I had planned on a 6x9 but I got a review suggesting a 2x5x6 and I have to admit I'm intrigued –grins- what do you think?


	10. You're What?

AN I'm so sorry this took so long but the work really has been piling on top of me. Hope it was worth the wait, I'll try not to make you wait so long again for an update of something if not this but I can't make any promises.

**13x1**

**Chapter Ten**

Treize awoke the next morning as his lover scrambled out of bed and barrelled towards the door of the en-suite bathroom. Heero was hunched over the toilet retching when he rounded the door and he cautiously moved forwards, unsure of how to help. Slowly the heaving died and he watched as his lover, breathing heavily rested his head on the cool tiled wall.

"Are you ok?" The words seemed inadequate, even to his ears but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Heero turned to look at him and nodded hesitantly, as though he was expecting the sickness to return as soon as he did so.

"Is it usually that bad? I thought that Sally said that it would get better." Heero looked puzzled at his concern but answered him nether the less.

"This is better, much better, I didn't think it would get better this quickly."

Treize felt horrified, this was better? How bad had it been before? What had he sentenced his lover to?

"It's not too bad," Heero reassured him, "It's usually only on a morning and the rest of the day I'm fine."

"Duo didn't seem to think that that was all it was."

Heero sighed. "What actually did he tell you?"

"Just that you'd been seriously ill for a week..."

"It wasn't serious."

Treize frowned at the muttered comment.

"Heero this is you that we're talking about, you never get ill, anything wrong is serious, of course the others were worried."

"Fair enough," he looked up and tired eyes bored into the General's. "I suppose I have to tell them don't I?" He didn't wait for an answer, he didn't need one. "Alright I'll tell them today."

"We'll."

Treize's correction surprised him, "what?"

"_We'll_ tell them today, you're not alone anymore, this is my baby too, that is considering that what you told me yesterday wasn't a dream."

"If it was a dream then I really could do without the morning sickness right now."

"Come on, if you think it's over then it's probably a good idea for you to eat or at least drink something, if you feel up to it that is, I don't think we've missed breakfast."

Duo looked up as Heero and Treize entered the room, hand in hand and checked his watch with a frown. "You two don't see each other for three weeks and you come out of your room within 24 hours? Something must be seriously wrong..."  
  
His voice trailed off as he realised what he'd said and he paled slightly, "you're going to tell us what's wrong with you now aren't you?"

Heero gave a barely perceptible nod and moved round the table to give Zechs a hug, "I take it that I've got you to thank for this."

The Tallgeese pilot looked faintly embarrassed, "I didn't do much really, just managed to get in contact with Duo, he planned it, Quatre and Trowa organised getting us into the colony, all I did was find out where he was. that's all..."

Heero turned back round to face the other pilots and gave them a genuine smile, the likes of which they hadn't seen for three weeks, "thank you." The words were simple but they somehow managed to convey how he was feeling perfectly.

Duo shrugged, "nothing to it, just as long as he treats you right then we haven't got a problem with it."

Heero looked at the ginger-haired man watching him carefully, watching for any signs of illness and smiled lovingly, "he does."

Sally watched the two young men smiling at each other for a minute before turning round to face Quatre and Trowa and Duo and Wufei, abruptly she groaned and hit her head against the wall.

The pilots exchanged amused and surprised glances, "Sally..." Duo probed cautiously, "is something wrong?"

"Yes," she muttered bitterly. "I'm in a house that is full, _full_," she emphasised, "of good looking men and not only are they all gay but they've paired up with each other!"

"As interesting as this discussion is, how about you start telling us what's wrong with Heero ok?" Duo's voice was slightly sarcastic but you would have had to be deaf to miss the concern in it.

Treize and Sally looked sideways at Heero and he sighed and gestured for them to sit down.

Ten minutes later and what little Heero, Sally and Treize knew or had guessed had been told and the five other men in the room had expressions varying from astonishment to bewilderment to disgust.

"I have a question." All eyes turned to the Chinese pilot, "from what you said Heero had some of this ability naturally and some of it was fixed. I'm assuming that J fixed it but... he seemed absolutely furious when Heero told him so why would he...?"

"J always had this obsession with me being perfect. Nothing less than that was ever good enough, I had to be faultless in everything I was and everything I did, presumably even in this but he didn't want me getting pregnant so he stressed 'no sex' so vehemently that he didn't think I would ever attempt it, he knew there was always a chance that I would be raped though so he made it so I could only conceive one day a year, or even less."

"Sick fuck!" Every one blinked at the obscenity from the usually gentle, young blonde but no one could argue.

Duo nodded emphatically but saw the expression on Heero's face and couldn't help but smile, "congratulations both of you, I mean yeah J's twisted but look at you both, maybe it's not all bad."

Several hours later and Heero and Treize had disappeared, Heero had made the mistake of yawning, once. Treize had immediately taken it into his head that his lover was exhausted and had started to usher him up the stairs insistently, refusing to be deterred from sending Heero back to bed. The annoyed look on the Wing pilot's face hadn't helped the others curb their amusement over how protective Treize was being.

"That's not going to last too long or Heero'll go crazy," Wufei muttered and the others nodded in agreement.

"He never did take being ill well, even after he self destructed he stayed in bed for as long as he deemed necessary and the started to work again, he wasn't ready, it was obvious but I think it was his way of showing he wasn't weak." Trowa voice was distant as he remembered and Quatre squeezed his hand

"The first time I examined him he had over two hundred injuries including several broken bones, he showed absolutely no signs of it though and he threw himself out of a window not long after which I would imagine did him no good." Sally shuddered at her memory, even now she still had nightmares about seeing Heero hurtle out of that window but Heero was fine, despite everything he continued to survive.

"He's a fighter though, he'll get through this fine." Quatre concluded and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Duo looked up at the group, his eyes glittering dangerously all of a sudden, "I've been thinking..."

"J needs to be eliminated." Quatre took up the thread.

"He poses a threat to one of our own." Trowa continued.

"If Heero has this baby then J loses his perfect soldier," Wufei spoke softly.

"He'll do anything to stop that from happening."

"He's put too much work into Heero to lose him now."

"So he's going to do anything he can to stop Heero's baby from living."

"Heero wants the baby, we can't allow that to happen."

Sally and Zechs exchanged uneasy glances, this was a side to the pilots that they had never seen before, yes they knew that the four boys in front of them were terrorists, yes they'd seen them fight but this was something more, this was protection and revenge for one of their own.

"We can track J via his emails can't we?"

"Of course," Quatre answered the braided teen. "But as much as we might want to..."

"We can't risk going in by ourselves, if we get caught..."

"It would be disastrous, however," Wufei gave an evil grin, "I'm sure we can organise something..."

"Glad I'm not J," Zechs muttered, Sally gulped and nodded faintly in agreement, she was very glad she was not the scientist at this point but she had to agree, the bastard deserved everything he got, he should have known better than to fuck with a gundam pilot.

**End Chapter 10**

AN – You like? Sorry again for the wait, next one might be a while but I'll try and get it up as quickly as possible.


	11. Mission

AN – I am so so so so so sorry people I have had a total writers block with this fic, took long enough I know but here's the next chapter, if anyone actually remembers what this fic is, anyway, I won't waste any more of your time, oh, and quite a few people have been asking if I'd abandoned this fic, If this doesn't answer the question then no I haven't and I hope I'll never have a cause to, I really like this fic, updates might take quite a while but rrest assured they will come… eventually. 

**13x1 **

**Chapter 11**

Dermail watched the, still smoking, ruins that had once been one of his more impressive estates, an estate that had recently played host to his nephew, one Treize Khushrenada.

The late Treize Khushrenada.

From the, understandably scattered, reports that were coming in, the attack had been executed by no less than two gundams, only one of which had been identified at the present time, the Gundam Deathscythe, and, as much as he hated the pilots there was one thing he had to give them credit for… They never did anything halfway.

There would have been absolutely no provocation for them to keep Treize alive and plenty for them to kill him, violence was all these animals understood and that was all that they were, animals, granted well trained ones but still…

Smirking slightly he sat back in his chair, sipping from a glass of wine that came directly from Treize's personal collection, appreciating the irony as he raised a glass to his nephew, who's demise had just undoubtedly made his job a whole lot easier.

Pressing a button to remove the image of his troops excavating the grave of his closest relative he placed the glass carelessly on the desk, uncaring when red sloshed over the sides to stain the wood.

Picking up the vidphone he dialled a number from memory and waited until it was answered.

"Hello?" The sweet voice and smiling face of an innocent child greeted him and he forced a kindly expression onto his face.

"Mariemaia my dear, I wonder if you would be so kind as to fetch your grandfather for me."

The twist of his features deepened as she left and he smirked as he heard the man on the other end spare a few seconds to scream at his grandchild for picking up the phone without permission. The loud crack of flesh on flesh was heard and the tiny gasping sob of a child that knows she should be making any noise reached his ears, Dekim must be dragging the child with him as he made his way towards the phone. The man appeared alone though and he allowed the distain he felt to shine through as the man on the other end came to the phone."

"Barton…"

* * *

"Treize," Heero complained again, "I'm honestly not tired."

The former OZ Leader looked at him, narrowing his eyes, trying to decide if Heero was telling the truth or just over estimating his own abilities.

Heero opened his mouth to speak and heard a beeping, at the noise the argument was abandoned and the slightly indulgent, joking expression that had settled on his features vanished to be replaced with blankness.

Treize's brow furrowed, confused as Heero made his way back down the stairs, knowing better now than to even joke with his lover about his going to bed.

"Heero?"

He was ignored as Heero walked down the stairs and along the corridor back into the library.

"Where is it?" The voice was flat and expressionless, much like the look on his face.

Even so the other pilots exchanged glances.

"Heero," Quatre was the one to speak first, hesitantly, "do you honestly think it's a good idea for you to be…"

Heero fixed him with a blank stare that caused the blonde pilot to shudder.

"Where is it?" He repeated.

"Study," Duo mumbled, and despite the glares the others were now sending him it was obvious that they would too have cracked eventually. The beep came again, seemingly more urgently this time and Heero nodded before leaving the room.

Treize made to leave but a hand held up by Wufei stopped him as he watched as Duo did a countdown, five, four, three, two, one, on his fingers, then they all left together. Arriving just in time to hear Heero pick up the vid phone.

"01."

Sally, Treize and Zechs' eyes widened but they all noticed that one of the pilots look particularly surprised.

A sharp, 'Transmitting mission details now' brought them back to the conversation that was occurring inside the room and an even tenser 'Mission accepted,' finished it.

Heero ended the call and walked slowly out of the room. Unsurprised to see the others grouped round the door he smirked without humour and muttered "I'm surprised you restrained yourselves against coming in."

"We didn't need to," Duo stated confidently, "we were only there to make sure he didn't upset you again. After all, there's no way you're going on the mission.'

Heero didn't respond, just turned away and started to walk down the corridor.

"Heero?" Duo called after him, suspiciously.

The Japanese pilot turned back around, "it's a mission." He stated matter-of-factly.

Duo gaped, seemingly speechless.

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't be going on it." Trowa reasoned.

Heero turned his gaze to him, "It's a mission." He repeated, voice unwavering.

"It's obviously a trap," Quatre rationalised. Trying to make the other teenager see sense.

"Maybe not," Heero alleged, "maybe that's what he wants us to think, he'll wait for us not to go and then attack us here."

"He doesn't know where we are," Wufei was pointing the facts out this time.

"It's a mission." Heero repeated again, "it doesn't matter if it's a trap or not, he knows I'll do the research and that means that whether they'll be waiting for me or not the place still needs to be destroyed."

"But-"

"Heero-"

"Do you really think-"

"Come on-"

"You can't." The last protest from Treize cut of those of the other pilots and Heero turned to look at him, eyes flashing dangerously.

"And why not?"

Treize fought not to squirm uncomfortably under that stare even though he was grateful for anything that removed the dead look from Heero's eyes, the look that had been growing rarer the longer they were together.

"I won't let you put yourself and our baby in jeopardy Heero."

Heero's eyes seemed to darken further even though his expression didn't change. "You won't 'let' me?" He repeated, "what makes you think that you have the right to tell me to do _anything_ Treize, I'm having your baby and now I belong to you, is that right?"

Treize's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but was cut off by Sally as she broke into the conversation.

"He might not have any right but I do, as your doctor I have the right to forbid you and even the power to sedate you if I believe it is necessary to prevent you from doing harm to yourself or others."

"Sally," Heero turned to her.

"No!" Sally snapped at the unrelenting Japanese teenager. "I have studied pregnancy, it was part of my degree and I found swimming recommended as an exercise suitable for pregnant wom… people," she hastily corrected, "walking, jogging, hell even sex was mentioned a few times but nowhere in any of those books did I see 'sneaking into a high security base, engaging in hand to hand combat with heavily-armed guards intent on your death, before hacking their computer system then assassinating all of the top officials on the base' listed as a good exercise for pregnant wo… _people_. Not once. No and that's final."

"It's my job…"

"And it's mine to keep you, both of you, alive, no missions Heero. Do I need to sedate you?"

The look Heero sent her could have frozen fire. "No." He ground out as he looked round at the sea of unrelenting faces.

"Heero." Treize stepped forwards again.

Heero let out a cold laugh, "You 'won't let me'," he repeated chillily, "sorry Treize." And with that he spun on his heel, back tense and face frozen as he walked away.

**End Chapter 10**

AN –Winces- All that time and I give you that, sorry people, but tell me what you think regardless.


	12. Necessary Steps

AN – Okay then, this is it, finished, well after the epilogue anyway. Yeah, I got a shock too.

Summary/rating/Disclaimer – Please see first chapter.

**13x1**

**Chapter 12 – Necessary Steps**

"I'll go and talk to him," Sally offered and quickly left the room.

Treize sank down to the floor and buried his head in his hands.

"I am not good at this," a muffled voice proclaimed a few moments later.

Quatre patted him on the shoulder tentatively. "If it helps I don't think he wants to go, he just wants the option and knows it isn't possible.

"He's right though," Trowa intoned. "It is a mission."

Duo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, I know."

"I'll take it," Wufei offered. Duo nodded sharply.

"Okay then, but I suggest you get the stats from the vidphone's computer rather than go to talk to Heero right now." Wufei blanched and nodded hurriedly, sliding into the seat in front of the desk as he did so.

"Wufei," Quatre broke in quietly, the Chinese pilot turned to look at him. "Use my log on." The blonde drew a card from his pocket and threw it, Wufei caught it with a nod.

A phone blared suddenly and Trowa fished one out of his pocket.

"Turn on the TV," a voice ordered before he'd even had the chance to say hello.

Trowa frowned even as Duo, having heard the shouted order, moved towards the television set. "Cathy, what?"

"Turn on the television." She ordered again.

"What channel?"

"Any channel!" She shrieked.

A young girl with red hair appeared on the screen almost instantly and her words boomed around the study.

"My name is Mariemaia Khushrenada, I am the daughter of Treize Khushrenada."

Treize's head shot up and every person in the room fought the desperate urge to look at him, soldier's instincts telling them that they didn't want to miss a thing and finally winning out as she continued.

"Two days ago the Gundam Pilots sent from the colonies murdered my father as he lay recovering from illness in his bed." Her eyes were bright and angry but her face showed a near perfect mask of composure as she took a deep breath. "His place of residence was completely obliterated and the search for surviving guards continues."

She angrily rubbed at her eyes and the camera panned out to reveal a supportive hand resting on her shoulder, another voice reverberating around the room.

"There is no person either on Earth or in the colonies that has not been affected by the wars that are currently plaguing humanity. It is time for peace but peace cannot come until we are united under one banner. A world nation with the colonies standing beside us, not in our shadow." Relena Peacecraft stared directly at the camera, a silver crown resting on her blond hair.

"The time for battle is over, this world nation will fight not for the Earth but for Humanity." Mariemaia sounded tired so it was no surprise when Relena took over again.

"The time for vengeance has passed. We love, we hurt, we grieve, we are all human in that respect but battles only breed more battles and bloodshed can only lead to more bloodshed. People of humanity we ask that you stand with us as we escape from this existence. This cold, dead, frozen wasteland of temporary truces to allow for re-armourment. We propose a more permanent solution."

Mariemaia looked directly into the camera suddenly, "for all our sakes."

Duo sighed and muted the television. "Looks like that mission's gonna have to wait 'Fei."

Zechs was staring at the screen. "Relena?" He whispered.

Treize didn't appear to be staring at anything.

"Treize?" Quatre ventured hesitantly.

"My daughter," he choked. "She can't be, I…" He shook his head, "she _can't_ be."

Heero walked into the room suddenly, "Mariemaia Khushrenada," he spoke brusquely. "Formerly Mariemaia Barton, daughter of Leia Barton and Treize Khushrenada. Living with her grandfather, Dekim, following her mother's death when she was a toddler."

"Dekim?" Trowa started.

Heero turned to look at him sharply, "you know him?"

Trowa nodded, "knew Leia too, very much a pawn in her father's scheming, he's a close friend of Dermail's. It wouldn't surprise me if he had organised Mariemaia's conception to have a hold over Treize. He probably just never got the chance to use her and now she will, automatically become a beacon for anyone who supported Treize ahead of OZ, support they would otherwise have lost with his death."

Treize was looking desperately at Heero, "Heero… I…"

Heero held up a hand, "you don't have to apologize for things that happened before I met you that you didn't even know about." His eyes darted for a second. "Besides, it's partly my fault."

Everyone turned to him in confusion.

"You met Leia Barton in the hospital after you were shot down," he looked supremely uncomfortable. "I was the one who shot you down."

Treize blinked and sat down in a chair, he rested his head on his arms and closed his eyes determinedly. "When I wake up the world will be normal again," he told himself decisively.

Duo laughed, "sorry General but life, especially our life, doesn't work that way. Surely you know that by now."

Treize shook his head, "Sorry but dealing with situations like this wasn't exactly in the trained. A week ago I was locked up with no hope and my lover hated me. Now I'm free, my male lover's pregnant and I have a daughter it's just a bit," he waved a hand, "just a bit much to take in right now."

Wufei coughed, "well, I think we can all understand that but we haven't got time to deal right now, who's going on the Relena and Mariemaia pickup run?"

"I will." Quatre volunteered, "I've met Relena before, Trowa, if you'd come too?"

"Right then," Duo spun determinedly at Trowa's nod, "You two take the gundams in, I'll take the rendezvous shuttle to…" He paused, "I'll start tracing them."

Heero shook his head. "You don't need to, I know where they are, Relena sent a message in that little speech, wouldn't you agree Zechs?" He turned to look at the man near the table.

Silently the blonde ran through the message before he rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. "I'm an idiot. 'This cold, dead, frozen wasteland of temporary truces to allow for re-armourment' right? They're in the Antarctica base."

Heero nodded. Quatre and Trowa glanced at each other and then moved towards the doorway where Sally appeared with food packs.

"Guessed someone was going to pick them up," she replied to their confused glances and unspoken question. "I take it that it's gonna be you then."

"Thanks Sally." Quatre took the packs from her, "I'm gonna get ready, Duo, if you would?"

The braided teenager caught the phone that had been thrown at him and nodded, "Clearance will be ready when you are Q."

He dialled a number and followed Quatre and Trowa out of the room, phone clasped to his ear.

I'm gonna do some research on the public reaction to that little announcement," Wufei announced.

"Better check immediate response from the doctors too." Heero called after him, Wufei waved an acknowledging hand as he too left the room, Sally following him.

Zechs looked around him at the room which had been rapidly evacuated, "I'm gonna… go."

Treize smiled faintly as his friend walked hurriedly out of the door.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." Heero offered after a few moments of silence.

Treize smiled at him, relieved, "I'm sorry I…"

"No," Heero broke in, "you were right, there is no way I could have gone on that mission. It's just…" He took a deep breath, Treize waited patiently, "I'm a soldier, I've been a soldier my whole life, if I can't be that anymore I'm nothing."

Treize was shaking his head even before Heero had finished speaking. "You're not nothing and I'll kill anyone who tells you otherwise." Heero didn't look convinced.

"Okay," Treize took a deep breath, "you're my lover, my fiancé, I love you. You're Duo's best friend, he cares enough about you to come and rescue _me_. You're Quatre's safety net, I know you look over his plans, do you think it's because he thinks you have nothing better to do? You make Trowa Barton laugh Heero. The first time Zechs met you he was raving about it for weeks and let me tell you it was not because of the way you fought, though he did say that was spectacular. Wufei trusts you, probably more than anyone else in this building other than Duo and let me tell you something, that is not nothing Heero."

Heero was staring at him, eyes wide.

"Heero," Treize ran a hand through his hair. "Relena has this world fighting for peace because of you."

"I should be fighting too, I should be making a difference…"

Treize shook his head, "Heero you didn't let me finish because you're also carrying a child. Forget 'should be making a difference' you are making a difference. You made me actually believe the words I speak, I want peace, for you and for our child."

"I love you." Heero's voice was quiet.

"I love you too," Treize sighed.

"So," Heero sank into a chair and looked at him, "tell me about Leia."

"I don't know what to say, she was a test I suppose, I was drugged up to the gills at the time, not thinking too clearly." He gave a rueful laugh. "I heard about her death, I didn't dream she'd left a daughter behind though. I should have gone and gotten her. I know Dekim Barton too and that kind of upbringing is not one I'd wish on anyone."

Heero was watching him quietly, no judgement, just understanding.

"But what about you," Treize asked him, "I know you said you weren't angry but it has to have come as a bit of a shock."

Heero shrugged, "I'm trained to deal with shocks remember, she's your daughter, we'll manage." He took a deep breath, "always wanted a family."

"I don't know anything about children." Treize groaned.

"I don't either," Heero offered, "I don't think any of us do, well manage. We can't be worse than Barton after all. As long as you're willing to try and learn about her I don't think it'll be a problem."

Treize looked at him, "when did you learn so much about humanity living with J Heero?"

Heero laughed, the sound lifting Treize's heart. "I didn't learn it from J, I learnt it from you."

* * *

"What are we going to tell them?" The voice came over Trowa's comm. link and he frowned.

"Tell who?"

"Relena and Mariemaia."

"Well, Relena is probably expecting us."

"And Mariemaia? What if Relena hasn't told her anything, how the hell are we supposed to explain something like this to a child? You saw her too Trowa, she couldn't have been more than five or six."

Trowa was silent for a long moment. "If Dermail and Barton intend to use her as a spokesperson for their new campaign then she's probably very intelligent. One thing neither of them is willing to accept is incompetence. We explain it to her I suppose…"

Quatre's nod went unseen as Trowa's display lit, "scanning for lifesigns now."

Quatre's screen lit and he squinted suddenly, "Hello, what's that?"

"Heat signature," Trowa responded, quickly hitting keys, "massive, looks like a fire… But there's someone next to it."

"I'll go in and check it out, switching to stealth mode."

As he lost the gundam on his screen Trowa leaned back, knowing there was nothing else to do right now but wait.

About ten minutes later Quatre's gundam re-emerged on his scope, his voice was excited.

"Trowa, get a hold of Duo would you. Get him to ask Treize about the alliances of one Dorothy Catalonia."

* * *

Relena checked the clock again, Mariemaia's head was pillowed on hear lap as she slept. She had sent Dorothy out a little over two hours ago, she knew they were coming for them, they had to be.

The commotion outside was evidence enough that she had guessed right.

The noise combined with a slight shake from Relena woke Mariemaia immediately and Relena smiled reassuringly as the little girl turned frightened blue eyes on her.

"It's okay Marie, these people are coming to help us."

The girl's eyes widened further and she opened her mouth. Recognising the signs of an impending scream Relena clapped a hand over her mouth quickly, the last thing they needed was guards bursting in. With that she turned to the window and fought a scream herself until she recognised the machine in front of the barred window.

The cockpit opened and Quatre Winner's grinning face appeared suddenly, he waved even as he began to deploy the appropriate tools to carve a chunk of her wall away.

Not letting go of Marie's mouth Relena started to whisper reassuringly, eventually releasing the child when she stopped shaking.

Dorothy's face greeted her this time, she was glowing. Eye's bright with adrenaline.

"He's not dead." She whispered, squeezing Relena's arm as soon as there was room for her to squeeze into the room.

"The pilots didn't kill him they rescued him. He's at one of Winner's places in the colonies. Hear that Marie?" She swung the staring little girl up into her arms. "Your daddy's not dead."

Quatre smiled at them. "Of course he's not, you don't honestly think we'd stoop to killing a man in prison do you? Especially not Treize Khushrenada."

Dorothy levelled his stare, "I didn't expect that you'd kill him, no. But I would never have doubted my Grandfather's use of such an attack to do away with him and blame it on you, or even to stage the attack himself.

Quatre shrugged, "either way he's fine, had a knock on the head but that was it."

A loud explosion from the other side of the base caused all four of them to flinch.

"Come on then," Quatre indicated the entrance, "this is the hold, I know it looks cramped but it's safe, I swear."

Another explosion rocked the room and the ceiling started to crack. Quatre's smile disappeared, "come on, hurry up."

"What is that?" Relena bit her lip against the fierce cold during the quick transition between the base and the Gundam.

"That's Trowa," Quatre grinned, "he's providing the necessary distraction and probably having some fun as well."

Taking Mariemaia from Dorothy he jumped across himself, she flinched as they landed, screaming quietly as another explosion caused the ground to shake.

Passing her to Relena and steadying Dorothy as she stumbled he left the hold, the door closing behind him as he disappeared from view. A few seconds late they heard him scrambling into the cockpit.

Suddenly Quatre's face appeared on a vid screen. "Okay, just hold on for now, we're rendezvousing with Duo's shuttle in space but for now this base is gonna go up as soon as I let Trowa know that we're clear."

The inertial dampeners did their job and as the gundam hurtled away Relena scarcely felt a thing. Abruptly she heard Quatre give the order to destroy and heard as the base went up but she was too busy riding the cloud of relief that the escape gave her.

"Is everyone okay," she demanded as soon as the blonde pilot relaxed.

He smiled at her, "Treize, Zechs, Heero, Duo, Trowa myself obviously, Wufei and even Sally."

She breathed a sigh of relief and then quickly sombered. "Quatre they took Lucrezia, they called her a traitor when she tried to defend me

Quatre closed his eyes "I'll have my people start looking for her but for now we need to make a statement as soon as possible."

Relena nodded, "I agree, will the appropriate equipment be available where we're going?"

"Hey Q," the words came from the comm. suddenly and she jumped. "Everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine Duo. Passenger's are in the hold, Lucrezia Noin's been placed under arrest as a traitor so get the Maguanacs looking for her immediately. Right now though we're trying to decide what kind of a statement to give the world."

"Whatever kind of statement you're gonna make it had better be a quick one," Duo warned.

Quatre nodded. "I know."

Duo hesitated, "this might be too simple Quat and I may be missing something really obvious but can't you just get Treize and Relena to give a statement together? She'll get the pacifist vote and most of Earth's troops are loyal to Treize not to OZ. Besides, they've already given you a base with that little peace speech. 'Fei says the colonies are choosing representatives to send to Earth, what if we intercepted them and had the meeting back at one of your places."

Quatre was silent for a long moment then he turned to the teenage girl next to him. "Relena?"

She shook her head, surely it couldn't be that simple, not after all these decades of war, there was no way it could be that simple. "I can't think of any reason it shouldn't work."

"Right then," Duo remarked, "I'll contact home and let them know what's happening, give Treize a chance to write a speech and do whatever it is he does."

"Treize is really alright then," Relena ventured tentatively.

Quatre smiled at her, "yes, he's really okay, we found some common ground and no one's shot anyone yet, I'm calling it a success. Treize isn't evil, he's made mistakes, but who hasn't." His eyes lowered suddenly and he breathed deeply.

"But speaking of evil…" He hit a button on his console again and Duo's face filled the screen looking worried.

"You okay Q?"

"I'm fine Duo, but would you mind calling Rashid for me, I was supposed to be making it but circumstances intervened.

Duo nodded cautiously, "what message am I supposed to be giving him?"

"Just tell him it's time, this era cannot move forwards with them still in it, especially J." Quatre took a deep breath. "Tell him it's time for a necessary sacrifice."

Duo's eyes widened briefly before they narrowed evilly, "Quatre Winner, it would be my pleasure. I'll also tell him to make sure they've very, very dead, they're tricky bastards when they want to be."

"Get a message to Treize too, tell him we've got his daughter. Approximate rendezvous time is… thirteen minutes; I'll see you then."

Duo nodded, "bye Q, Trowa says not to worry by the way, something's happened to his comm., it's not picking up on your frequency, asked me to relay the message."

Quatre sagged with relief, "thank you."

The violet-eyed pilot winked and the image was gone.


	13. Epilogue

AN – Okay then, this is it, finished. Yeah, I got a shock too. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this, I'll admit, there were times when I thought it would never be finished.

Summary/rating/Disclaimer – Please see first chapter.

**13x1**

**Epilogue**

**(Several months later)**

Under normal circumstances the General Treize Khushrenada, formerly of OZ and the pacifist Princess of Sank wouldn't have had anything in common but today they had stood side by side as representatives of the Earth.

The debates and meetings had lasted for weeks and today had been the signing of the treaty, the permanent peace treaty.

Relena stepped out onto the balcony of her suite, looking out at the colony below her.

"Good evening."

The words startled her and she jumped, turning abruptly she saw Treize standing a little further down the shared balcony, smiling at her.

"Good evening." She replied, still a little uneasy around the man who had gotten the boy she'd thought she was in love with pregnant.

Treize gave her a tired smile.

"You must miss them." She whispered.

"I do, every minute but I'm doing this for them."

Relena nodded in understanding. There was no need for Treize to fight for the peace of all of humanity. He was working towards peace for his family, humanity would follow.

"How is Mariemaia? I haven't talked her recently."

"You'll have to call her, she's quite attached to you Relena Darlian."

Relena nodded, she's see the young girl soon enough. After the declarations she was returning with Treize to Quatre's mansion, more than big enough for all of them and with a perfect hospital suite for Heero.

"She's gotten hooked on pre colony science fiction." Treize offered into the quiet, "Duo showed her Star Trek and that was it. I swear, if she asks me one more time why my shuttle doesn't have a warp drive…"

Relena laughed. "How is she getting on with Heero?"

Treize was glowing the same way he always did when talking about his family. "Great, they're getting on really great. She practically idolises him and he adores her. He says she keeps demanding to feel the baby kick."

"She's looking forwards to being a big sister then."

"Oh yes, she keeps talking to the bump, telling the baby all the tings she's going to teach it and do with it." He leant forwards conspiratally, "to be honest I think she's going to be disappointed when she realises how small it will be at first."

"'It'?" Relena repeated.

Treize frowned, "excuse me?"

"You said 'it'. I take it you still don't know the gender."

He shook his head, "it's part of the adventure, not knowing, besides Heero doesn't want to."

"He's happy then."

Treize looked at her sharply, understanding the underlying question clearly, "he seems to be."

She looked him straight in the eyes, "seems to be?"

"He _is_ happy, and I will continue to make him so for the rest of our lives."

She smiled, pleased with the answer, of course she knew Heero didn't love her but she still worried about him.

"Good, he needs someone to make him happy."

Treize looked at her and, recognising that her words were simply spoken out of concern, relaxed.

She opened her mouth when there was a knock on the door of her suite and the door opened, "Relena?" A voice called.

"On the balcony Quatre."

The ex-pilot joined her and grinned widely when he saw Treize a little further down.

He waved the bottle of champagne, "I just talked to my people, they've been talking to the broadcasters and they got all of the footage they needed from us earlier

Relena and Treize both looked at him.

"That means we can go, if we want to, the celebration's winding down anyway. So what do you say we take this," he held up the bottle, "and go celebrate at home?"

"Way ahead of ya Q-Ball," came a voice from inside Relena's room. She jumped and turned around to see Duo walk onto the balcony, a sleepy Mariemaia in his arms.

"What?" Heero's voice came from behind Treize, "you thought we were going to miss your big moment? We got here a few hours ago, would have been sooner but she," He nodded towards Sally, who held her hands up in surrender. "Won't let me fly cross colony, only between them."

"Don't blame me Yuy. I didn't get you pregnant." Heero glared at her and Wufei rolled his eyes as he took the little girl from Duo and passed her to Treize.

"Don't tease the pregnant man Onna, it's not nice."

She stuck her tongue out at him and Dorothy Catalonia laughed from her place at Relena's side.

"Glad to see you're associating with people of such maturity."

This time Relena stuck out her tongue and Dorothy mock-glared at her.

"Now Relena be polite," came a voice from inside the room.

Relena turned to face her brother, who was pushing a trolley onto the balcony. It had two ice buckets of champagne on it and a multitude of glasses.

Zechs held up one of the bottles, "a toast?"

A few minutes later they were all ready to drink, even Mariemaia and Heero with their non-alcoholic champagne.

"What should we toast to?" Duo asked. "Peace?"

"Happiness." Sally suggested.

Relena shook her head and held up her glass. She looked around at Treize, with one arm around Heero's shoulder's and the other keeping his daughter balanced on his hip. Mariemaia's serious expression as she held her glass and Heero, with his arm wrapped comfortable around his stomach.

Duo and Wufei were leaning comfortable against each other. Quatre was wrapped in Trowa's arms. Zechs stood near the rail, relief at having found his captured 'sister' Lucrezia unharmed showing clearly on his face.

The first thing that the Earth and Colony delegates had decided upon was the destruction of the mobile Doll factories. Treize's specials troops had been dispatched to take care of any completed suits and the pilots to deal with the factories' demolition. They'd found her when a factory had gone up on its own, she was completely unharmed and was on her way to the colonies this moment.

This, combined with the recent knowledge that Lady Une was slated to make a complete and full recovery, despite several complications resulting from her gunshot wound, allowing for the look of complete contentment on his face.

Sally was standing where she could keep an eye on Heero, her sharp eyes missing nothing and brightening every time the young pilot proved just how loved this baby was going to be.

"Relena," Dorothy prodded gently and her eyes turned to the blonde girl who had saved her life, had trusted her completely and stayed with her even as her kingdom was taken. The girl who had gone into the middle of the Antarctic to send a signal to a gundam pilot with just her word to guarantee that one was coming.

"To family," she announced eventually, "to family and to the future."

Owari

AN Yep, this is it almost exactly two years after it was begun and it's finished. Believe me I got a shock when I realised that I was nearly finished. Hope the end's alright, I had serious problems with this at times.


End file.
